BLackened Rain
by Gemmenite
Summary: The story Of gemmenite Harish. parents die in carraige accident. goes to realms see inside and R&R please! really good i promise! REMEMBER!: This writing is my own and is not based on Libba Bray's GATB!my characters! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 The savior

London 1887

Gentle rays of sunlight hit the water and the muddy shore line. Dark blue water whispered white as the waves crashed against the sandy shore, licking the sand, then smoothing out as force kept them rolling towards Gemmenite Harshin. Then the foam in the water would turn that mysterious dark blue again as it would lap up against the hem of Gem's favorite, now blood stained dress.

The horrors of just hours before were still racing through the top of her mind like race horses.

She knew something was definitely wrong when her mother's hand quickly made its way towards her husbands…and that when it finally did reach its partner, it didn't let go. She remembered ultimate fear climbing up inside of her till she was boiling with it up to her ears. Then, Clan, Clang, Clung, Boom, and blackout. When she awoke, she found her mother, sprawled out on the ground, merely looking like she was sleeping, with her hair swimming around her face. Only body parts of her father were found.

"No more parents," Gem said barely louder than a whisper. She stood up and brushed the sand off her back side and started wading out into the ocean until the water was gently lapping against her hips. She stood there in the midst of everything with her arms crossed. Then she slowly lowered her arms till her fingertips gently and barely skimmed the water. She inhaled a gulp of water, and then dived into the cold waves of the Atlantic.

Once her head breached the surface, she immediately heard mixed words of her mother screaming at her for swimming with her best clothes on.

"Gem, what are you doing? You are going to catch a cold out in that freezing water! Why, if I didn't know better, you would be sent off to boarding school right this instant young lady! No man is ever going to want to marry a tomboy like yourself! Now get out of that water immediately and march yourself to the bath tub! Now MARCH!" she would bark. And then, and only then did Gem start walking, slow as a zombie towards shore, and let her self sink into the sand, and cry.

She awoke an hour later to a piercing "CA!" from a bird somewhere nest to her on her right side. Or was it her left side? _Who knows_ she thought to herself as she sat up and blinked away the stinging sand in her eye.

She wiped her hands on the front of her white dress lined with rose pink and then reached up to dry and fell the puffiness of her eyes. She wiped away the dark brown hair from her eye and stopped when she noticed a stinging sensation in her arm. _Oh, just great now I'm sunburned too…how many things can go wrong in a day? _She looked toward the sky to find out to her surprise that the sun was hiding playfully among the dancing blobs of gray that are clouds.

"CA!" came the bird again. Though, this time, the peeling noise came from behind her. She twisted her trunk around so fast that the wet tips of her hair slapped against her pale cheeks, leaving a rosy spot behind them. And right behind her, no more than a mere 2 feet, sat the bird now Identified as a seagull, making the annoying noises. Its gray feathers were surrounding the head, making it look fat and its eyeballs bulged out. But the one disturbing thing about the seagull was that it only had one leg. It hopped playfully, drilling its' beak into the ground every time because it fell over.

It hopped a little bit closer to her then looked at her with a cocked head and those wide bulging eyes, and then, to her craziest imagination, the dumbfounded bird spoke.

It spoke with a voice so dark and clear it sent shivers scampering up her spine, leaving her shoulders to shake.

"_I-I've got a m-m-message," it struggled._

"And who would this message be from?" she could barely talk above a whisper, her voice was hoarse from sobbing.

It sat there on the sand looking for a moment, then its eyes turned black and a different voice screeched out of that yellowish beak.

"_You needn't know names"_

"Now you listen here you-"

She was interrupted by it screeching, _"SILENCE!……………Now listen closely."_

_Why am I even talking to this thing? she thought open-mindedly. For a 14 year old, I have got to be pretty stupid…_

"O-o-o ok," she stuttered. She was trying to make her voice clear like the seagulls, but it only made her voice quiver more.

"_Ready?"_

"I'm ready."

"_Are you sure?" it grimaced._

"I told you already, I'm the bloody hell ready!" It could tell it was making her impatient and it smiled. It sent shivers up her spine again.

"_You have been accepted into the Abbiss."_

"What the RUDDY HELL is that? The next thing that happened made her feel like she had gone to hell and back again in a millisecond. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. _She thought to herselfThe pain was excruciating. She felt like at any moment she was going to fall apart limb from limb, bone by bone, tooth by tooth.

Then the pain momentarily stopped. Followed by what felt like a huge hand boring down upon her. Then in an explosion, a laughing tingling sensation erupted in her stomach and her ribs. And then, the hand, baring its teeth at her, curved her back and this time, when the sensation came, she actually did start to laugh. A huge laugh she didn't recognize. A laugh that was pure evil, through and through. She then realized, whatever power it was giving her, she didn't want it anymore.

"NO!" she tried to scream, but nothing came out of her rosy lips. She became motionless. A picture lost in time without a home. Distilled forever in its frame. Then, a falling sensation was filling her. She was falling, far and fast until she couldn't smell the sea anymore. She wanted to yell, to scream for help until the heavens heard her cry. But she knew no one would come to save her. After all, no one helped her when she was trying to save, not her own life, but her mother's. Why should any miracle come to rescue now?

Then, swirls of silver and midnight blue filled her eyes, and she was looking back into the worst periods of her life. Most recent, to oldest.

**(A/N: like it so far? Ok here I go…..my eyes hurt.. lol)**

A black horse with red, beady eyes was staring back at her. Then she was in the carriage, her mother clasping her father's hand and never letting go. Then Gem with her head to her mother's chest, listening carefully for a heart beat; and a sunken look when she found none.

"_Cross over, Gemmenite, cross over." The high-pitched voice, now dark and full screeched. She knew what memory would be coming next and she wasn't going to let it over come her like this one had. That memory was precious; was her fault…._

She didn't know how it happened, then, but she knew as soon as the voice on her shoulder spoke, "It's ok, we'll bring you to us." that she would be okay.

She fell to her knees on a carved stone floor and then, her eyes flashed blue, and her eyes closed. And she was sleeping.

**(a/n: ok that's all I have right now, and anyways im tired….going to bed….cya everyone soon! Working on next chapter now!)**

**5 reviews for an update! And be honest!**

**My mom said it wasn't very exciting what do you think?**

**-Gem**


	2. Chapter 2 The mystical power

**review answers:**

I'm glad you thought it was exciting and not boring!lol

glad you thought it wa sdescriptive!

happy you thought it was awsome! im glad u want me to keep writing!

thanks ya that one didnt have much excitement, this one does though

um, i guess that it'll sell at borders, idk!

yes i know its u paradise! thanks i think im awsome too, i guess...lol

ya thats my own, lol

btw, that seagul, i actually saw it. only it wasnt possessed! hahahahahahahahah

thanks ruth! i rally appreciate ur guys's reviews! they make me want to keep writinbg! but u gotta read um!

ok here i go now, god and i still have hw! lol

Chapter 2:

The sound of footsteps filled her ears as men and women marched around her. Her eys fluttered open in fright remembering what had happened before she had seen that swirl of dark sparkling midight blue surrounded her and put her to sleep.

She sat up, moving her legs so they made an "M" shape and looked down to pick at the dried blood on the hem of her dress, but when her eyes veeered down, she saw that she wasn't wearing the dress she was wearing before that was given to her by her mother. She was wearing a swirling, literally swirling right then and there without her moving, the colors changing by themselves, orange and red, red orange, orange, then back to orange and red.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The colors on the dress, swirling in and out of each other, were mesmorizing. Like shadows dancing on a wall, only better. She touched the dress to make sure that it wasnt going to slip through her fingers like sand. Her fingers touched the fabric, picked it up and, to her surprise, it was real. She rubbed it between her thumb and index finger feeling the fabric and examining it. It didn't slip through her fingers. What was enchanting this fabric?

_Enchanting? What an I thinking? I certainly can't be doing this! I can't be a witch... _she thought.

Then, all of a sudden, the men and women around her stopped walking around her in a circle, and there was a blood red chain covering them and a string of blood red light linking person to person. Then a light hum, started by a tall older woman, started running wildly around the circle, getting louder with every person following it.

The powerful hum filled the air and echoed amongst walls she could not see. Then it abruptly stopped and every head turned down towards her.

Then the eldest looking women of them, probably the leader, spoke with a clear voice.

"Gemmenite Harish?" the elder spoke.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. _Was this bad too?_

" You are a Shiffron, and no, we aren't bad like the Abbiss, I assure you." Her voice shreiked with laughter and the others followed in suite. Then the laughter died away, and the elder spoke agian.

"The Shiffron is the order against the Abbiss. Before these was clodded times, we would live in peace. Now, more than ever, do we fight against the lost souls for the power over the realms, so we can establish peace again. Many witches and wizards have lost their souls to these 'possessers' of the dark.

"These realms used to be a peacefull escape place of the Shiffron and the Abbiss. A get-away from the mortals and their hand-made devices. How do you stand living with them in that world?" she gave no time for an answer but plowed through with the rest of her explanation anyways.

"Anyway, the Abbiss started believing that we, the Shiffron, were letting the mortals come through the portal and get powers that only a witch or wizard can have. They thought that they should banish us for eternity.

" Karkarik. The most powerful one of then all, was their leader. He would injure for recreation, and then, when they were seconds away from death, he would take their souls, and stick them in a single jar. Once the soul was taken from a witch or wizard, he becomes not knowing, and one of Karkarik's amry's, as you could say it.

"Now, it is war between the realms. And you, my dear, are the one who can save us all." The elder concluded. Her arms raised and her mouth opened wide, and started to whiper a ancient chant.

"Thou that was brought to us, speak thy name," They started out, then stopped, waiting for her to say something. _They want me to say my name..._

Gemmenite Harish," spilled out of her mouth fast than u could say Talahassee, and as soon as it did, her body was rolling upward into a standing position. Arms and chest out. An Accepting position.

Then the elder spoke again,without stopping, and this time the group followed with shinning faces that told her that everything was going to be okay.

"Then thy aggrees to the power being chosen, given by thine mother and father, wanted y HIM, loved and respected by all. The power has risen once again. The power IT cannot defeat. I give thee this." A shot of blue sprang out of a glowing ball of many colors, swirled down before her, and circled her.

"The power chosen by the elders before us, given to us by the elders before us, and now, given unto thee. This power to choose becomes you, and is you." Another swirl of light, this time lime green, came from another ball of light, and came down uponher, and danced around her as well.

"The final power we cannot speak of, for Karkarik's souls seek us here. Some of the power that all of us have, some the power that almost none know not of. A power that surely cannot be found by those lost child's souls that seek it. This is the from years gone by that has been forgotten until now. This is the girl who can save the realms from themselves." And with that, 5 different glowing colors spun from way above her. Silver, yellow,orange, midnight blue, and last, blood-red.

The many colors danced around her in a magic chant as the group of Witches and Wizards died away along with the red beams and dome of light and stared at her.

"Accept them," a voice said from behind her. She turned around ready to use whatever power she could muster to throw at him, but then saw a boy, no older than 15, with dark brown hair like hers.

"The elsers want you to accept them. To have the full powers of a witch, like your mom, you need to accept the powers." She stood there in awe. He looked so familiar, where had she seen or heard him before? Then, her own voice in her head cleared in her head to make room for his and then, she realized what he wanted her to do.

She looked straight at the colors and said, "I accept thee." Immediately, the colors rose miraculously into the air and then started to dive for her. She saw it coming and swept her arms in so that they were protecting her face.

Then she felt 7 swoops of heat enter her. Once the heat had receded, she opened her eyes moved her srms down, and then stumbled and fell forward into the boys arms, her back landing against his hard, well built chest. His arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor. She steddied herself by putting her hands ontop of his.

"It's alright," came his soft voice, "I won't let you fall. I've got you. Your not going anywhere bad.

"Thnakyou," she smiled. She turned around in his arms, and realized that her eyes were only level with his chin. SHe smiled and put her arms around his neck to pull him close to her.

**(a/n: I know I know a cruel place to leave off, but let me tell you this, dont jump to confusions soo fast.!)**

**ok thats it for this chapter, but i will update sooner than this one i promise! **

**5 reviews for a update please! be honest! and if anything was confusing, ask me in ur review or wait till later. because it might answer ur question...btw im trying to get this published. review me about companies u know of!**

**-Gem**


	3. Chapter 3 Tears for earth

**Reviews**

_Ok, sry first of all that it took me soo long on this story. I have been studying really hard for school and it is hard to find time to write without getting my notebook taken away in science or Landguage Arts class. Alos I have Practice so, here it is, chapter 3!_

_Thanks, I'm glad you loved it!_

_hmm, not quite sure where you get that its like AGATB. then again, I did change it around sone in this update, so explain that to me on your next review please. And, no, I don't think I will self publish it. Lol_

_Ehem, nice Bri, I love that review. And no, you may not have a cookie! How late was it when you were writing that? lol_

_Thanks, I like how you tell me when you are confused and that you think my writing is "detailed and mysterious"! Yay!_

_OK, folks, here we fiiiinnnnaaaly go! Chapter three! (I'll try to be more consistant on my chapters from now on, but not in the next week, I have performances...hehe!)_

**Chapter 3**

**"**You can let go of me now, I think I'm fine," she giggled when she leaned in close to him.

"Oh...yeah, erm...sorry." He said letting go of her and stepping back.

The warmth that the presence of his hands had brought around her waist distinguished fast, and she started to shiver. She moved her hands up around in front of her face to wipe the hair from her eyes when they froze in front of her face. She was staring in awe at the funny color that was dancing lightly on her finger tips. She brought her hands closer to her face so that her palms almost skimmed her nose and her eyes widened with what colors were there.

The palms of her hands and the tips of her fingers were glowing and making sparks the colors of midnight blue and blood red. She blinked her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, and then shook her hands violently as if there was fire creeping up her arms, but leaving no charred skin.

"What happened?" she asked with an unsteady voice.

"I told you," he paused to half laugh then spoke again, "you are a witch."

"But how do--If I'm a witch, how do I use my powers? Was my mom a witch? Are witches ugly? Well, if my mom was a witch then witches wouldn't be ugly. I knew there was something mysterious happening to me! How do I use my powers?" she asked again as quick as lightening.

"Easy there," his voice coaxed, "there are some rules." He paused to take a deep breath, then began a very long list of rules, none of which was understood by Gem at all.

"You are 14 it is?" he began, " Ah yes I see by your robes. According to the code you are an underage witch , which, in this case, means if you are not in the realms, under no circumstances are yo allowed to practice sorcery in front of the regulars, without me being there. Also your robes and neclace shall be on you at all times except for sleep arrangements and when you are in the mortal world. While you are in the realms under training, you , at no time unless needed for training, are allowed to bring any shreiking bombs, laughing pastries, gasses, or any other type of war ball." He stopped with a sigh. "I'm guessing that the rest will bhe common sense," He finished with a stern look upon his face.

She stepped backwards to get a better look at where she thought the ceiling would be. THough she could see nothing, she continued to look as if determined to see a space blocking her from leaving this place, while she really blinked away tears that were making her eyes glassy. He stepped forward as if to embrace her in a hug, but she pivited around in a circle that oriented her towards one of many halways and ran, letting tears stream down her cheeks and hiccup escape her mouth.


End file.
